


Destroyed by you

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Hearts are only vulnerable to a certain point, beyond that they can only break.





	Destroyed by you

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-07-20 07:09am to 07:19am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Destroyed by you'), only a name that was embedded 'StrifyCore'.

"I broke his heart, Harry. There's nothing I can do now." Hermione's words were soft and very sad. "Nothing at all."

 

Severus had seen her with another at the ball but not just that they enjoyed their time together. He had discovered them afterwards in a small alcove; her dress partway off, the boy's trousers around his ankles. Severus had been furious, she had seen it in his eyes, but the only thing he had done was to take points as Head of Slytherin, nothing more.  
After he had told them to get to their rooms he had not even waited to see what they would do, just turned and walked away. When Hermione had tried to speak with him the following day, she had only succeeded in making his decision more final. 

"I did make a mistake last night. He wasn't what I really wanted."

"Then you should have thought about this before having intercourse with someone you hardly know." His words were as sharp as ever but the tone in them seemed to deaden with every passing letter. 

Hermione swallowed hard. "I was impulsive. Please, Severus, I..."

"Don't call me by that name ever again, Miss Granger! You have no right to anymore. Now leave. I wish to have these last days of the year to myself."

"Please, I..."

"Leave me." 

The words were final. Hermione knew that. 

 

No, there was nothing she could do or say to get the man back. Severus' heart had been broken again and she was the sole cause this time.


End file.
